


A Budding Romance

by Cracky_Kinda_Wacky (Drarry_Quite_Contrary), gigglefit (NoctuaLusa), Ravenclaw_Cait, tschulie



Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Crackfic Chaos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic Chaos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Wedding Night, Weddings, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Cracky_Kinda_Wacky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/gigglefit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Cait/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Cait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie
Summary: Follow the chaotic arc of Poppy and Pomona's romance
Relationships: Poppy Pomfrey/Pomona Sprout
Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Crackfic Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fanatical Fam's Crackfic Chaos





	A Budding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Crackfic written by the Fanatical Fam over on the discord for the Fanatical Fics and Where To Find Them podcast!  
> These fics have been created using our favourite bot - Chocolate Frogs - during a game we like to call Crackfic Chaos.

It was a lovely October morning and Professor Sprout wandered down to the Greenhouses whistling a song. Autumn was her favourite season. On this fine Sunday she was going to take care of some special plants she had potted a few weeks ago. 

Professor Sprout wandered into Greenhouse 4, and began carefully tending to her favourite plants. Humming softly while she worked to prune and water, she didn’t hear the door click open behind her. Prof Sprout jumped and stifled a gasp as a pair of giant hairy arms encircled her waist. She tried not to scream, before realising it was in fact Hagrid. 

“Oh, Hagrid you startled me” prof sprout said quietly so as not to disturb the mandrakes. Hagrid said nothing, just began kissing down her neck and breathing into her ear Pomona rolled her eyes. 

"Rubeus, we already went through this. You can't just kiss me without asking me first." She glared at him and he took a step back. 

"Shouldn't have done it," he murmured. "Shouldn't have done it." 

"You're damn right, you shouldn't have? I should set a Devil's Snare upon you! You know very well that Poppy and I have been fucking every day in her office for the past 11 years! You have no right to go clomping around, ruining perfectly good gay relations!!!" Hagrid gaped at her. 

"I din' know! I swear I din'!" Pamona rolled her eyes. "Well now that I'm all hot and bothered, I better go grab Poppy. and ask for CONSENT first!"

With these words, she stormed out of the greenhouse and up the path to the castle. She had indeed walked this path a lot in the last 11 years, sneaking into Poppy's private rooms each night when the sick students were finally asleep; their silencing charm was well practised. Pomona softly knocked on Poppy’s door, and heard her call “come in”. She pushed the door and walked in, bracing herself for the inevitable shitstorm coming her way. 

Poppy Pomfrey raised one eyebrow as Pomona hesitantly stood at the door. She couldn’t wait any longer, she finally knew who she wanted and what she loved. It was more than just raw, passionate fucking. It was love. Poppy gasped as Pomona practically ran across the room and clamped her in a ferocious kiss. 

“Marry me Poppy” professor sprout begged Poppy stared at her in shock. 

"What on...? Are you....truly?" she said, flabbergasted. 

"Yes, Poppy! Make me the happiest Witch of the Century!" a small tear trickled down her cheek. 

"Oh, Pamona....of course! Of course I will marry you! No get down on all fours and beg!" Poppy spelled on her strap on and they fucked with so much love! so much love that they forgot to put up their extra silencing charms and the whole castle could hear them. 

A few months later the wedding was taking place on the grounds of Hogwarts. The brides Pomona and Poppy were beautiful. The brides glowed. Poppy wore a beautiful gown, and Pomona wore a stunning white suit. 

Pomona leaned over to Poppy and whispered “I can’t wait to get you out of that dress....do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you” breathed Poppy, and so the witch apparated them both to a blanket in the forbidden forest. Pomona slowly unbuttoned her bride’s white gown before running her hands all over Poppy’s soft white skin.

"You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now, my love." Pamona let her hands follow the soft curve of Poppy's waist, pinching to supple skin as she moved lower..and lower. She could feel the heat radiating from her sweet lips between her legs. 

"I will touch you like you have never been touched before. You're a virgin, Poppy." Pamona pulled out her wand and spelled her hymen together again. What followed, was better than anything the old walls of Hogwarts had ever witnessed. They seemed to tremble a bit. The chandeliers gave soft tinkling noises throughout every parts. It was a beautiful night.


End file.
